


Paint the Town

by KairiasYami2



Series: 500 Words A Day [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: They hope she doesn’t decide to go too wild. The plan is to paint the town, sure, but not purely red.(Day 5 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Series: 500 Words A Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756213





	Paint the Town

Prompt: Paint The Town

* * *

  
There is a moment of silence as they look at their watch. They watch it tick down, and as the second hand reaches the twelve they snap their fingers twice. The sound of their snaps echo down the street, and they can see faint shadows begin moving in the dark. Another glance at their watch to reaffirm the time reminds them that they have only four hours until dawn, when they have to be done. Manageable, but perhaps requiring a bit of rushing. From behind them there’s a rustle, and they shift to the side so their partner can stand beside them. 

“Think this’ll work?”

They smile at her. “Even if we don’t get the response we, it’ll be worth it for how amazing I know it will look.”

“Hmm. You’re right. Well, we’ve got different jobs here, so I’ll leave you to your watch.” She waves at them as she begins to move, and they quickly catch her hand before she can get too far. 

“A kiss, before you go?” Their voice is hopeful, and they widen their eyes in the hopes that it’ll help convince her. She rolls her eyes, but they can see the fond twist to her smile. 

“Weren’t you the one who said to keep this whole operation professional, Chase? It’s not very professional to kiss your second in command.” They pout at her and she laughs. “Aw you big baby, fine. Lean on down for me.”

They beam and lean down to kiss their gorgeous partner. She is soft and warm, and they run a hand through her dark hair. They wish they could kiss her like this in public. Maybe, if this whole plan works out, they’ll be able to. Soon, they have to pull away from the kiss, and they take a moment to admire the glint of moonlight off her hair, the gleam in dark eyes that means mischief. 

“Good luck Kara. Don’t get caught, yeah?”

She smiles up at them and gives them a short peck on the lips, then backs away before they can initiate a deeper kiss. “Who do you think you’re talking to? The last time I got caught I was fifteen and trying to steal my Dad’s car keys. Besides, with you at my back, I’m unstoppable.” She waves and smiles at them - they love her smile, crooked and with her tongue peeking out when she’s truly beaming - then turns and skips off to her task. 

She’s on left-side red, along with two of their friends, and they hope she doesn’t decide to go too wild. The plan is to paint the town, sure, but not purely red. They’re sure that their friends will be able to handle her though, so they decide not to worry about it. 

They turn to their objective - the town square, empty at this late hour, and a perfect canvas. By dawn, the square - and indeed, the whole town - will be so colorful you could see it from space. 

They turn to the buckets of paint they brought with them, and reach for the red. 

The rainbow, after all, starts with the color red.


End file.
